Gaara of the Leaves
by Maskedshaggy
Summary: What would happen if Gaara was the Fourth's son instead of Naruto? What if Shakaku attacked Konoha instead of the Kyuubi? How would things change? Would anything stay the same? Find out by reading. Gaara will be half normal but half out of character. AU I am not planning for this to go over the T rating.
1. Birthday at Ichiraku's

_Italics_ thoughts

**Bold Shakaku**

* * *

He ran down the streets as the townspeople chased after him. His light green cloak danced in the wind as they gained in speed towards him. Today was his Birthday January the 19th and just as every year he could remember he was being hunted down and if caught beaten to the point that he would need urgent care. It also didn't help that the only person willing to heal him was Sarutobi Hiruzen, the third Hokage. They chased him shouting many treacherous names like Demon Brat and Spawn, thinking they were avenging all who died at the claws of the one tailed Tanuki that attacked Konoha so many years ago. This information was unknown to him however, so the reasoning for their hatred towards him was quite confusing to him. The question that was being analyzed within his head was forgotten as he turned the corner and recognized sanctuary in the form of Ichiraku's. The now ten year old Gaara Uzumaki began to run with all his might for he knew Teuchi and Ayame would protect him from the wrath of the villagers. Although, standing between him and his freedom was an entirely new mob that was waiting to ambush him before he could reach last year's protection from the beating. He had no choice but to turn into the alleyway that was to his right and try to reach the Hokage's quarters.

He was ready to chastise himself as it was realized that his escape route was a dead end. The large group of men gave their own form of a crooked smile as Gaara backed up against the walls. "Would it be possible that we could put this off till next year?" He asked, his voice trembling. Their answer was to take another step towards the orphaned red head. He ducked his head waiting to be attacked, but as the men threw their punches and stones the wind began to pick up causing an army of leaves to become a stone wall protecting the boy.

The sound of cracking fingers and screaming men was followed by the mob of people running away. Gaara looked up from his position and smiled not knowing or really caring what happen as long as he got away from those crazy villagers. But little did he know some one did see what happened and they were interested in what had happened. If Gaara had turned around at that very moment he would have seen a certain Hyuuga girl staring at him in shock. So he would not notice her presence she began to dash in the other direction with a slight blush tinting her cheeks for she had just seen her crush defeat at least twenty men without lifting a finger. _He is strong and confident. All that I am not._ She quickly thought as she continued to jump from roof to roof heading for the Hyuuga Clan's home. _And he doesn't look all that bad either._

* * *

"Hey Ayame look who came to visit, our favorite customer." Teuchi declared quite happily. Gaara just gave a small smirk and nodded at the man and his daughter which was more than he gave most people. "Hello Mr. Teuchi, Ms. Ayame how has business been for you today." Both of the Ichiraku's owners smiled at how polite the young child was, not caring what he carried inside of himself. Ayame finally spoke asking "Would you like the usual Gaara?" He kindly nodded his head as he returned to his usual monotone features. Teuchi inspected the jinchuriki noticing that the dark lines from lack of sleep were even more prominent on his eyes than his last visit. _Poor child those lines are starting to look permanent._ He thought as he saw Gaara watching Ayame prepare his meal. Gaara began to take out his wallet 'Ken-chan' (a dog shaped wallet). Teuchi frowned at this and told Gaara "Consider this a birthday present." Gaara looked up at him in surprise at this kind gesture. "Thank you." He spoke quickly regaining his composure. After this Ayame place Gaara his meal, a small bowl of brown rice. _It isn't like he eats that much. " _So Gaara..." Ayame spoke after her quick thought. "You are going to begin at the Ninja Academy soon correct?" As Gaara slowly ate his rice with a pair of chop sticks he nodded. "That is true I shall be able to join at the end of the month." The boy in question stated as he raised the utensils up to his mouth to take another bite. _And then I can have all the shinobi in this village acknowledge me as worth something._ He thought to himself.

* * *

My first chapter to my first fanfiction! It took a little bit of effort but I have finished the first chapter and hope to finish the second before the end of next week. Remember this is new to me so please be patient. I will take criticism complements and even flames if they have a reason. I just want to get better at this and wish to have at least 15 chapters to this by the end of the year, but school always comes first so if I don't make that blame my high school. Bonus points for whoever knows the identity of the Hyuuga girl but I thought I didn't make it too hard to figure out. She will become a main character later on but for now she will be a side character. Lastly, I don't want Gaara to be too much like Naruto but he will be more open than he was when he was first seen.


	2. Ninja Academy

**Ch.2 Ninja Academy**

"Hello future shinobi. My name is Iruka Umino and I shall be your instructor for the duration of your time at the academy. I'm sure we will all become great friends." The smile painted across slowly faded away as their new sensei noticed Gaara sitting in one of the back seats of his class. _Why did I have to be stuck with the demon brat. I'm positive Hokage-sama could have chosen someone... anyone more suited for this._ He thought as he gave a visible snarl. Gaara just brushed it off thinking of how Iruka must be just another one of his 'fans' sending an abysmal glare at the Chunin. "Well now that you know who I am I would like to know who each of you are. After that I will take you all outside and access the abilities you have at present time and set you in sparring groups. Let's see... you their, what is your name?" The chubby boy pointed at himself to make sure his sensei was talking to him and after he nodded the boy continued to say "Choji Akimichi, sir." The ninja nodded and continued to point at the next person, no showing any pattern. The boy with the EXTREMLY large eyebrows stood up and yelled "My name is Rock Lee! And I will become the most splendid ninja in this room, for I will not only learn ninjutsu but genjutsu and taijutsu as well!" Iruka gave a knowing smile as this child seemed like a mirror image of the famed Might Guy. He continued to go through people who were no certain interest to Gaara until he reached a girl with blue hair poking her pointer fingers together. She answered in a voice that even he with his heightened senses could just barely hear "... I am Hinata Hyuuga, sensei." Out of all the children in this room, she peeked his interest because unlike all the others he never remembered seeing her at any time of his life. Once the roll call was done Gaara gave a small and brief smile which disappeared just as quick as it came. "Alright..." Iruka said clapping his hands "I will now be taking all of you outside for sparring."

* * *

As they set foot on the grass Iruka sensei introduced his assistant, Mizuki and said that there will be two matches going at a time and began to set ground rules like no overly dangerous techniques if they knew any. As they were being paired Gaara gave a smirk when he heard that he would be battling Sasuke Uchiha. _Maybe defeating an Uchiha will give me some recognition among my_ peers. When the match began Gaara was surprised to find all the girls (except Hinata) rooting for the Uchiha. _Looks like someone is popular. _Sasuke was the first to attack sending a quick kick towards Gaara's temple. As Sasuke felt contact he smirked thinking that the battle was over already only to see that Gaara had caught the kick with ease. He tried to strike with a punch this time only to find his hand hitting a wooden log before a swift kick connected with the Uchiha's chin. As Sasuke fell to the ground and showed no signs of getting Iruka was forced to call the match. All the students who had watched the fight stared in disbelief as the blood haired freak finished their beloved Sasuke so easily. Gaara showed an uncaring face as he strode off of the arena and sat by himself to the side. The last thing he would expect to happen occurred however when Rock Lee gave huge smile to him and gave a thumbs up telling him what a 'splendid' job he did and continued to sit next him. Although, if he had turned around he would have seen a deeply blushing Hyuuga trying to piece together a congratulations. _Maybe I should say... no that's not any good. _

* * *

Two years after that day Gaara had become great friends with the one known as Rock Lee. He felt bad for the boy, not able to use ninjutsu nor genjutsu but Lee pulled through with only his taijutsu and he wasn't to shabby if Gaara could say so himself. Gaara just barely dodged his kick as it came barreling toward him in their friendly sparring match. "Not too bad Lee, you almost got me that time." Gaara said letting a small smile creep across his face. Gaara turned towards his friend to see him lying on the ground breathing heavily. "I... believe I need a break, would you mind if I took a short nap. Gaara kept his blank face as he gently nodded. Within seconds Rock Lee was laying under a tree fast asleep. It was only then that Gaara heard a rustling in the bushes, jumping out of the way right as a pair of shuriken flew past. The figure that came from within the greenery strolled out into the light showing his identity to be. "Mizuki sensei." Gaara spoke keeping his monotone. His sensei stared at him with rage in his eyes, a kunai gripped in each hand of his. Gaara's eyes narrowed at this, showing nervousness in his eyes. Mizuki smirked at noticing what he was staring at. "Are you scared demon! You killed my family, you spawn of Shikaku." Realization spread around Gaara brain as he learned why the entire village hated him, he had Shikaku, the one tails within him. Mizuki became confused as Gaara gave his own smirk at his exteacher. "Well you if want a demon I guess it would be rude to disappoint you." After he finished his sentence leaves began to twirl off of the trees and bushes surrounding the two and made a small whirlwind around Gaara's torso. Mizuki paled as Gaara pointed a finger at him yelling "Divine Wind!"

* * *

I am not sure if this was exactly great but like before I will take any advice I can get at this point. I have an idea of where the story will go but that might change. Don't worry Hinata fans she will be a much larger character once they graduate. And like I promised them thank you so much Red Ethel Flint for being the first person to favorite my first story.


End file.
